<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need to get back to my horse by Nocturnal_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938253">I need to get back to my horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_me/pseuds/Nocturnal_me'>Nocturnal_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Bad Puns, Drabble, Dramedy, Horses actually smell very bad, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somebody stop me plz, Swooping is bad, local memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_me/pseuds/Nocturnal_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Временной отрывок: не выяснено.<br/>Точный жанр: постироничный порностих.<br/>События сериала: учтены.<br/>Что обретается внутри: звенящая пошлость крепости 80%, иногда с непрямым описанием телодвижений, иногда с прямым.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Симптомы уксусного отравления</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В создании участвовали:<br/>Братан;<br/>Нетфликс;<br/>Пан Сапог (ему бы этого не хотелось);<br/>Вдохновляющие сентенции.<br/>Всех люблю.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Да я это и сюда принес что вы мне сделаете.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На кишках волколака<br/>
Кирпичный сарай<br/>
Чеканных блеск монет<br/>
Звенит, забирай<br/>
Прорастет цветок<br/>
Через камень<br/>
Дрожит<br/>
А кикимора в болоте<br/>
Тихо сидит<br/>
Палец пьяный в жопу<br/>
Поблядушек лоск<br/>
Стоны девок деревенских<br/>
Проедают мозг<br/>
Жир закапает в огонь<br/>
Распространяя коня вонь<br/>
И от рук несет конем<br/>
Легкий тремор, замирает<br/>
Сердца бардового стук<br/>
За дыхание хватает<br/>
Насадился бы на сук, увы<br/>
Уксусный хуй<br/>
Не спасет от мук<br/>
Заплачет мутант<br/>
Ух, курва, крепок лук<br/>
Настойки бояры<br/>
Сварил эликсир<br/>
Для анальных путешествий<br/>
Придает он сил<br/>
Любовь в кулаке<br/>
Пинком под срачелло<br/>
Душу поэта<br/>
Волком заело<br/>
Улетит дракон в рассвет<br/>
Прогоняет, спору нет<br/>
Не замечая в нем родства<br/>
Единой<br/>
Дороги блядства’<br/>
Воды не смоют<br/>
Ведьмы в пути<br/>
За любовь ты нервами уплати<br/>
Девка голая визжит<br/>
Рассвет ей волосы белит<br/>
В склепе сумрачном и старом<br/>
Выполни заказ задаром<br/>
Вот и темная подкатит<br/>
Извини, я за Плотвой<br/>
В отражении звезды<br/>
Видит, курва, лик другой<br/>
Раздвинул ноги, а там — хуй<br/>
Ты это, Лютик, не балуй<br/>
Покрыл собою всее поле<br/>
Ну а что, не братья, что ли<br/>
Захлебнулся он словами<br/>
Аж утопцы повставали<br/>
Из илистых, из берегов<br/>
Пожалуйста, зараза, блядь<br/>
Ты прости, я невпопад<br/>
У мутантов нет любви<br/>
Чеканный звон хватай, бери<br/>
Масло, чудищ теих бич<br/>
Пробивает их навзничь<br/>
Больно будет, извиняй<br/>
Скажи невинности бывай<br/>
Тебе все можно!<br/>
О дурак!<br/>
Твой первый раз?<br/>
А твой — второй?<br/>
Скорбный волколака вой<br/>
В луну предательски черную<br/>
Забросил удочку вторую<br/>
В зеркало’ звезд, короче, пруд<br/>
Откуда хватит кмета спрут<br/>
И заплясал там дикий гон<br/>
Едва заглушивает стон<br/>
Почувствуй же ты как вошел<br/>
Волчара белый в склеп черной<br/>
Тесная, тугая дырка<br/>
Припорошена землей<br/>
В том болоте люди гинут<br/>
Накеру взорви ебло<br/>
Страсть<br/>
Затопляет левый глаз<br/>
Зайдет в сарай тот Марфа утром<br/>
Крикнет:<br/>
Ах ты, белый пидорас!<br/>
*трунь*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Как без лишних усилий оседлать забор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из погоды на сей раз<br/>
Начинаю свой рассказ:<br/>
Она была и поделом.<br/>
Двое путников и рыба<br/>
По наружности коня<br/>
Идут тудой, где в гущи пущи<br/>
Обретается яга<br/>
Тучи хмурятся зловеще<br/>
Намокают всяки вещи<br/>
В предвкушеньи ночи сласти<br/>
Капает слюной из пасти<br/>
Ибо барда задний вид<br/>
Волчару знатно так пьянит<br/>
Словоблуд и мастурбатор<br/>
Он сочленений тяжких букв<br/>
С оглоблею бренчащей<br/>
Прослыл грозою бабских ух<br/>
И сколько рыком не гоняй<br/>
Все рядом он смеется<br/>
Не нервы, блядь, а сталь<br/>
Где ж еще такой найдется?<br/>
Терпеть паскудный нрав мутанта<br/>
Не смог бы даже и топляк<br/>
Затолкался б ведьме в гузно<br/>
Словив немалый переляк<br/>
Невыносима сладкая мука<br/>
Оказалось чисто пудра<br/>
Рыбе сахарку отсыпь<br/>
И вновь сердечко зашалит<br/>
Ведь шкаф широк (и мускулист)<br/>
В пируэтах и финтах<br/>
Извивается как глист<br/>
Загрохотал рисунок боя<br/>
Василисков водопоя<br/>
И риггера укромный кут<br/>
Опять хватил треклятый спрут<br/>
Оставил запах он<br/>
Коня<br/>
И мокрой шерсти<br/>
И спрута’<br/>
То ль дерьма, то ль приключенья<br/>
Не нужно навыка сложенья<br/>
Снова выдвигаться в путь<br/>
Уже вдвоем<br/>
Роняя слезы за конем<br/>
А за лукой<br/>
Да за селом<br/>
Сидят бандиты под кустом<br/>
В каждом третьем через три<br/>
Не раздумывай, руби<br/>
Звезд покров над лесом спит<br/>
Засмерделося сиренью<br/>
Где пугач втихаря кричит<br/>
Накрыл крыжовниковый сплин<br/>
И путь томительно тяжит<br/>
И зад знакомо уж дрожит<br/>
В предвкушении тепла<br/>
Разведенного костра<br/>
Не выдержав дороги скуку<br/>
Затянет бард стару'ю муку<br/>
Мозга белого волка:<br/>
Удержи свой уд ты в стойле<br/>
Не всидишься на заборе<br/>
Выбор у тебя один<br/>
Курва или ее сын<br/>
Сдвинул брови в тяжкой думе<br/>
Поседевший в жизни волк<br/>
Не мотай ты вечер втуне,<br/>
Холерная моя видаль<br/>
О чувствах ты мутанту не неси<br/>
Лучше просто отсоси<br/>
(Скорбных дней моих печаль)<br/>
А бард роняет невзначай:<br/>
Разрешение на похоть<br/>
Сегодня я не выдавал.<br/>
Отвернулся и заснул<br/>
Под тяжкий скрип ведьмачьих скул<br/>
Вывернули так нутро’<br/>
Станет видно на утро’<br/>
Как мутанту все едино<br/>
Гордость, видно, защемило<br/>
Всю дорогу он молчит<br/>
Альпу кость мечом крошит<br/>
Со всем, мельком замечая:<br/>
Чувство где-то там свербит<br/>
И пусть стеною мир горит!<br/>
Выход слову не давая<br/>
Издает глухое ръъ<br/>
Вот язык, что помело<br/>
Сам скакакет по тем бабам<br/>
Не хуже рысака с полей<br/>
Отнимая в девок сладость<br/>
Юности наивных дней<br/>
Из досады от напасти<br/>
Загвинблейдил все село<br/>
Отнюдь не в блавикенском стиле<br/>
А рожа — краше уж в могиле<br/>
Кислит в округе молоко<br/>
Днем ранее в корчме<br/>
Одну комнату снимали<br/>
Сегодня получилось две<br/>
Одинокий волк в бадье<br/>
Себя за ноги обнимает<br/>
Дума тяжкая терзает<br/>
Помыл перед лицом муде<br/>
Но барду позже захотелось<br/>
Из жалости зашел и дал<br/>
И тихий зал<br/>
Остыл пивас<br/>
Жопу лютней не назвать<br/>
А звуки может издавать<br/>
Ромашковым маслом<br/>
Намажь свой елдак<br/>
Чтоб вертеть бардом и так и эда’к<br/>
Йен<br/>
*трунь*<br/>
Вставили член<br/>
*трунь*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>На самом деле я люблю дженифер, но искусство того потребовало.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>